


Reporting Live

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura x Danny prompt where Danny is an up and coming sporting star and Laura's a fresh-faced journalist reporting on her first story, too bad Laura gets too flustered around Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporting Live

Armed with a 20 oz bottle of grape soda and a full package of cookies tucked in her satchel, Laura Hollis was ready.

After being hired by a women’s sports magazine out of college, she was thrilled at the prospect of writing about women, and employment. It wasn’t her ideal job, but she had to get herself out of the gate somehow, and at least she enjoyed the subject matter.

It was track and field season, and Laura had been assigned the task of interviewing Danielle, more commonly known as Danny, Lawrence. The young woman had returned to Canada after studying abroad in Austria, where she had earned a name for herself in cross country. Joining the squad her freshman year, Danny had broken multiple records and been named captain after only her first season.

(Rumors had flown around that this was because of some mysterious event on the Silas University campus, something about angler fish and giant lights, but Laura knew it was a bunch of hooey.)

There was only one slight hitch in the plan however.

Laura couldn’t get close to Danny without dissolving into a blubbery mess.

She had already tried getting close to the superstar three times now. Her press pass allowed her near the team, and the dirty blonde had already interviewed a few other members about their star. The second she went to question the redhead however, her tongue felt like lead, her knees locked up, and part of her brain shut down. Laura hadn’t even been able to get close to one Danny Lawrence, and it was starting to get ridiculous.

So this is was it. This would be the day. The fact that her pass expired today and her report was due in three days were only minor reasons. Laura needed to do this for herself.

With a deep breath, slapping her cheeks, Laura heads over to the press area, where a few members are, including Danny Lawrence.

Lord almighty, that woman was gorgeous. Statuesque, flowing fire red hair, and a body made to kill. Laura wasn’t sure how someone like this could exist.

She set a path dead straight for Danny. Charging ahead, Laura was so close, all she had to do was say Danny’s name and the woman would turn around…

Perhaps she should ask the coach a question again first. She veered off, walking briskly over to another group, interrupting their conversation.

This pattern continued for a few minutes. Laura would psych herself up, pushing herself to go talk to Danny, only for her to get “distracted” by something or someone else.

Until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder while snacking on a cookie, and her time spent procrastinating was suddenly over.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve managed to talk to everyone here but me,” one Danny Lawrence was looking at her, smiling down at her, and the piece of cookie that she had just bitten off was tumbling to the floor.

“Oh, I, uh, I’ve just been making sure to get every single bit of information that I can you know, and sometimes that involves revisiting a source, because you never know what you might have missed in the first place!” Laura rambled, but the look on Danny’s face, a look of slight confusion and amusement, forced Laura to take yet another calming breath and thrust her hand out for Danny to shake. “Laura Hollis, I’m the reporter for Women’s Sports Magazine.”

Danny’s smile grew, as reached out to take Laura’s hand. Laura noticed that it was very warm, very large, and very comfortable. “Danny Lawrence.”

“Oh, I know who you are!” Laura blushed as she realized what she had just said. Pulling on the strap to her satchel, she blurted out, “I mean, everyone knows who you are, you’re one of the top prospects to take gold in the Olympics.

“Anyway!” Laura stated loudly, ignoring a few people’s looks over at her and Danny. “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions? About what’s like to be a female athlete and all that?”

Danny moved her hands to her own hips, her eyes filled with amusement, and something else that Laura couldn’t quite place. “I would love to. But it’s kind of stuffy here, and I’m getting tired of these clothes,” the redhead said, lifting the jersey she was wearing briefly. “So why don’t I go change, and we could talk over dinner instead?”

So that was the look in the athlete’s eyes.

Laura’s cheeks stained pink. She opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out were incoherent noises. Clearing her throat, Laura nodded, and managed a squeaky, “Yes!”

Danny visibly perked up, and taking Laura’s pen and paper from her hands, jotting down a restaurant name, time, and her own phone number. “Meet me there tonight. Then you can ask all the questions you want,” Danny said, her voice dropping when she leaned down just a bit to properly look Laura in the eyes.

“Ah, yes! Sounds good. I will, I will definitely be there.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you tonight, Laura.”

Laura wanted her to keep saying her name like that.


End file.
